


Революционная ситуация

by bellemelody



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Humor, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellemelody/pseuds/bellemelody





	Революционная ситуация

По обыкновению, я приготовила себе большую кружку кофе с молоком, добавила три ложки сахара и села за стол, приготовившись творить. Белая страница на компьютере, в ожидании, когда же я заполню ее чем-нибудь оригинальным и захватывающим. Медленными глотками я стала пить кофе, думая о том, как за окном сильно льет дождь, и как барабанят по крыше тяжелые капли дождя, еще пришла мысль о том, что завтра нужно будет съездить в магазин, кажется, хлеб закончился и ещё надо купить что-нибудь сладкое, может торт.  
Страница все так же оставалась девственно чистой, а я упорно смотрела куда угодно, но только не на экран. Цветочки на подоконнике я уже полила, хотя кактус придется все же выбросить, засох, наверное, и вообще я не люблю ухаживать за цветами, это больше подходит моей маме. 

Располагающая тишина в комнате, тепло и приятно, идеальное время, чтобы начать писать. Как начинающий автор, я понимаю, как важно поймать нужное настроение, приготовиться, остаться одной и посвятить своему творчеству какое-то время, но идеи никак не шли. Я продолжала усиленно придумывать, что же такое написать и ничего не приходило на ум. Проверила свою почту, заглянула на пару форумов, посмеялась над смешными картинками, которые подружка прислала в твиттере, погрустила из-за последних новостей в международном сообществе, в общем, сделала много того, что только отвлекает и мешает писать.  
Зазвонил телефон. Я поморщилась от слишком резкого звука, который так не вовремя ворвался в мое уютное уединение. Телефон продолжал трезвонить, я положила пальцы на клавиатуру, изображая творческий процесс.

Шаги из другой комнаты и моя мама ответила на звонок. Через динамик я услышала возмущенный голос бабушки. Есть у нас в семье такая нехорошая привычка, говорить с включенным динамиком и каждый житель нашей квартиры должен знать, о чем речь, никакой неприкосновенности частной жизни и уединенности. Так я и стала невольным слушателем этой беседы. 

-Ты не поверишь, как же мне плохо! - заявила бабушка возмущенным и достаточно бодрым голосом.

-Что случилось, мама?

Моя мама так быстро начинает паниковать, ее голос задрожал.

-Я слушала радио и так перенервничала, у меня давление подскочило сразу, - жаловалась моя бабушка.

Проработав большую часть своей жизни детским врачом и будучи мастером спорта по лыжам, моя бабушка и в свои восемьдесят шесть лет активно интересовалась общественной жизнью и находилась в курсе всех политических новостей нашей страны, в отличие от меня. Можно сказать, она держала руку на пульсе. 

-Что тебя так расстроило? И перестань ты слушать эту дребедень... - усталым голосом, полным переживаний за сериал, который сейчас начнется по телевизору и за здоровье своей родительницы, сказала моя мама.

-Как это перестань! Я хочу знать правду, радио никогда не врет! - заявила она безапелляционно. Для бабушки это было аксиомой, мы давно перестали спорить, только под настроение. - Люди вышли на митинг, ругали нашу власть, обзывали политиков плохими словами, президента ругали!

-Ну и что?- спросила далекая от политика моя мама.

-Как это ну и что? У меня давление подскочило – двести двадцать!

-Из-за президента?

-Да плевать я на него хотела. Хотя зачем так его ругать, он же тоже человек, жалко его.

-Мама, не переживай, ему все равно.

-Ты не понимаешь! Это же по радио передавали! Власть подрывают! 

-Не подорвут, не волнуйся.

-Как это не волнуйся! Я до сих пор в себя прийти не могу! А что если революция начнется! Это же ужас, что будет! Наши дети буду рвать друг друга на части! 

-Не переживай, мама! Не будет никакой революции. - успокаивала ее мама, и я просто кожей чувствовала, как она пытается найти подходящий ответ и успокоить бабушку.

-Почему ты так уверена?

-Ну, нет никаких предпосылок революции.- авторитетным тоном заявила мама.

-Каких предпосылок?

-Революция может случиться, если есть определенные предпосылки. Верхи не могут жить как прежде, низы не хотят жить как прежде, и армия бунтует. У нас чиновники выглядят довольными, люди тоже вроде живут спокойно, и армия не бунтует, так что революции точно не будет.

На том конце повисла пауза, потом я услышала долгий вздох моей бабушки.

-Ты права, наверное.

-Конечно, права, мама.

-Да, да, ты меня так успокоила, а то мне так плохо было.

-Не переживай, я же тебе говорю, все будет хорошо.

-Спасибо, моя хорошая. Как у вас дела? Как Катюша?

-Все хорошо, сидит за компьютером как всегда, что-то пишет.

-Молодец, она такая. Талантливая девочка, только замуж ее пора, а то все компьютер, да компьютер... - горестно вздохнула бабушка.

-Я с тобой согласна. Ты зайдешь к нам вечерком, я пирог испекла? 

-Зайду. Ну давай, пока.

-Пока.

Моя мама положила трубку и пошла смотреть долгожданный сериал.

Ну вот как можно в такой практически предреволюционной ситуации писать? Я просто не понимаю. И пирог на кухне теплый, кофе в кружке уже закончился, да и идей никаких не пришло в голову. Я закрыла ноутбук, бросив печальный взгляд на моросящий дождик и почувствовала мимолетный укол совести за такой непродуктивный день. Завтра пойду писать с компьютером в кафе под домом. Там и кофе горячий, и вкусные булочки, и никаких звонков.


End file.
